Secrets To Die For
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Mini Halloween One Shot.  When Olivia is working all alone in the precinct and a young victim comes in asking for her help, she'll discover some people are better left unsaved...


I own no one but my own people.

Just a mini Halloween flc I couldn't get off my mind until it was on paper, err, the computer screen. Enjoy!

Olivia sighed as she worked on her paperwork, becoming easily distracted at the easiest things. The rest of the precinct had gone for the evening, and Olivia was the only one left in case they had any late night victims.

She threw her pen down and took a mini snickers from the bucket she had placed on her desk and popped it into her mouth, leaning back in the chair.

"Maybe I'll give Sean a call, see what's he's up to tonight," she thought to herself, taking another piece of candy, the mere thought of her boyfriend giving her a smile.

She was about to take another piece of candy before the elevator opened to her floor and a young girl stepped out and slowly walked over to her.

"Excuse me," the girl whimpered in fear, dirt and mud covering her from head to foot, her clothes ripped and shredded. Her light blond hair was caked in blood and grime. She was covered in bruises and cuts, and blood steadily flowed down her leg.

Olivia looked up at her and her eyes widened as she sprang up from her desk. "Are you okay?"

The girl shook her head, tears in her light green eyes. "I need help. Please. I don't know what else to do."

Olivia ran over to the coat rack and grabbed her coat and ran back over to the girl and put it over her shoulders.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Beth," the girl told her, the tears that had gathered in her eyes beginning to fall. "Beth Claymore."

Olivia nodded before she picked up the phone.

"I'm going to get you some help okay?"

Beth frantically shook her head no. "I don't want to go to hospital! Please! I just need your help!"

"Honey, you need help," Olivia told her, her heart breaking at the sight of the girl sitting next to her. "We need to get you to the hospital to be checked out, okay?"

"No! I don't want to go to the hospital!"

Olivia sighed but nodded anyway, thinking that later she would call the girl's parents and ask them to convince her to go to the hospital.

"How old are you, Beth?" Olivia asked softly, getting out an incident report from her desk.

"I'm nine," Beth answered playing with one of her business cards Olivia kept on her desk.

"Where do you live?"

"482 West End, apartment 6D."

"And do you know your phone number?"

"315-555-1218."

Olivia wrote down the information and looked back up at the girl. "Beth, do you know who hurt you?"

Beth nodded, tears in her eyes. "My daddy."

Olivia in took a sharp breath before she forced herself to continue. "And what did your daddy do to you?"

Beth's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. "I don't wanna say."

Olivia looked over to her, forcing herself to remain composed in the girl's presence. "Beth, please. I know it hurts to talk about, but please. I need your help."

Beth looked up at her, her eyes wide with shock. "You need my help?"

Olivia nodded and smiled at her. "That's right, Beth. How about I make you a deal. You help me by telling me what your daddy did to you, and I help you by making sure he never hurts you again, okay?"

Beth nodded and a teary smile broke out on her face. "Okay."

Olivia gave her another smile before Beth took a deep breath and looked down at the ground. "I was sleeping when he came in my room and woke me up. He yanked my blanket off of me and he touched me in my no no place. I tried to yell for mommy, but he said that he'd kill her if I did. I didn't want my mommy hurt!" she cried, as if Olivia would have scolded her for not yelling.

"I know that, sweetie, its okay," Olivia comforted, her rage building for this monster every second.

"H, he ripped my pajamas and started hitting me. He took down his pants and made me touch his no no place, and he made me lick it. I didn't want to!" she yelled again, tears falling faster than ever.

"I know that, sweetie, I know," Olivia told her, wanting nothing more than to hold this girl in her arms to make her feel better, to make her forget every vile thing her father did to her. "You did nothing wrong, Beth."

Beth looked down at the ground, and took a shaky breath "Then he got on top of me, and then my no no place really hurt. He kept hitting me and hitting me like he hit's mommy. It's not fair. I thought daddies were supposed to love their kids!"

Olivia's eyes filled with tears, unsure of what to say to that.

"Beth," she whispered after a while, knowing her voice would crack if she raised it any higher. "I promise you. I'm going to get your... your daddy, okay? But you have to do me one last favor. You have to go to the hospital with me, okay?"

Beth sniffed and then nodded with her eyes still on the ground. "Okay. I can go now," she said softly, a small smile on her face.

Olivia smiled at the brave young girl before she got up and made her way towards Cragen's office, not wanting Beth to over hear her when she told Elliot to get to the hospital, nor to Munch and Fin to pick up the father.

"I'll be right back, okay, Beth. I promise."

She walked into Cragen's office and picked up the phone and dialed Elliot's number and looked back out the window, her eyes widening when she saw absolutely nothing.

"Het, Liv. I was just about to call you," Elliot answered, his voice surprisingly awake and aware for one AM.

Olivia stared at the empty chair where not even moments ago Beth had been sitting at.

"El, hold on," she told him as she put the receiver down and raced out of his office, looking around the small, abandoned precinct, no signs that Beth had ever been there.

"Beth?" she called out, looking around. "Honey, please come out from where you're hiding. You promised you'd go with me."

Olivia listened for anything that would give her some kind of clue as to where Beth went, but she found none.

Olivia shook her head in disbelief before she went back into Cragen's office and picked up her phone.

"I'm back," she said, still looking around the precinct in confusion. "Listen, you have to do something for me."

"You first," he told her. "Munch and Fin just got a call about a dump job in West End."

"Why do you need me if it's their case?" Olivia asked, slightly annoyed that she had lost Beth over this.

"Because your business card was found in the dead girl's pocket."

"She was a previous victim?" Olivia asked, her curiosity peaking.

"No, I've never seen her before. But one of the local cops said that he recognized her because he's always getting called over to her parent's house because the dad's abusive to the mom and had the cops called on him a few times."

"What's the girl's name?" Olivia asked, still looking for some sign that Beth was still in the precinct.

"Beth Claymore."

Olivia was sure her heart stopped as she looked at the phone in complete and utter fear and shock. "Wha, what?"

"Beth Claymore, nine years old, lives at 482 West End, apartment 6D. Warner found bruising all over her and fluids in her mouth and inner thigh. You okay, Olivia?"

"Ho, how long has the girl been dead?" Olivia spoke, unable to get her voice above a whisper.

"Warner said around four hours now." Olivia had to clutch the desk for support at this point. "Olivia, you still there?"

Olivia shook her head, trying to find some sense in what he had just said and what she had just witnessed. "Arrest the dad. He was the one who killed her."

"What?" Elliot asked a scoff in his voice. "Just because he was abusive to the mother?"

"Elliot, I swear to god. The DNA is gonna match, I'm sure of it. Just arrest him."

Elliot sighed on the other end before he agreed to her demands."Fine. I'll see you at the precinct in a few."

Olivia hung up the phone and slowly walked out of the office, her eyes darting around the precinct, but it stood as empty as before.

Olivia sat back down in her chair and glanced down at the half finished incident report before she crumbled it up and threw it in the waste basket besides her desk.

But something caught the corner of her eye, and she turned towards the chair and gasped, running her fingers over the clean fabric, realizing for the first time, that with as much blood and dirt and grime that was on Beth, not one spot got on the chair or the floor.

Olivia blinked several times before she turned back to her old paperwork, trying to get her mind off of little Beth Claymore, the precinct as silent as the grave once more.

Happy Halloween.


End file.
